


Dancing with the Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She likes it best when it's just the two of them.</i></p><p>TARDIS-POV drabble.  Hints of <i>The Doctor's Wife</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for december21st at LJ for Castleland's gift-giving gala.

They say she should be flown by a team of six but she likes it best when it's just the two of them. She dances with the man she stole, and that's her favourite way of travelling. He leaps around her console while she twirls and spins through the time vortex, taking him where he needs to be (and rarely where he wants to go). His hands brush against her levers, pulling handles with his feet and almost climbing up her console. Her Doctor laughs and she's spinning through the streams of time and they're dancing and dancing and dancing…


End file.
